


Связь

by nover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nover/pseuds/nover
Summary: 30-е годы, колониальный Вьетнам. Молодой белый парень становится любовником азиата.





	Связь

**Author's Note:**

> Написан по мотивам фильма “Любовник”(1992).

1  
Я встречал Иззи каждый день, когда она переправлялась через Меконг на этом чертовом пароме. Моя половина рабочего дня в пекарне заканчивалась на час раньше, чем занятия Иззи в пансионе, и весь этот час я маялся на одуряющем солнце, пытаясь слиться с тенью двух чахлых кустов на берегу.

Сайгон - это страна одного времени года: никаких перемен, только ровное солнце в любой день. Удушающая липкая жара ночью и палящие лучи раскаленного добела светила утром. Но несмотря на пот, пропитавший мою старую блузу, несмотря на пятна жира и запах гари, въевшиеся в мой рабочий комбинезон, да, кажется, и в меня самого, несмотря на все это, мне нравилось сидеть в полдень на берегу, щурясь от ярких лучей и, затенив глаза полями натянутой пониже шляпы, всматриваться вдаль. 

Даже бойкие рыночные зазывалы к этому времени умолкали, закрывая резные ставни своих маленьких домишек, чтобы вечером, с заходом солнца, вновь горланить, расхваливая свой товар. И старый китаец, что следил за исправностью парома, уходил в свою будку. Берег пустел, лишь я сидел возле кустов, позволяя себе не столько вглядываться вдаль в ожидании Иззи, сколько мечтать, бездумно скользя взглядом по грязным водам Меконга.

О чем я мечтал тогда? О, в своих мыслях я был кем угодно - от храброго рыцаря до отважного пирата. Я представлял, как в порт приходит судно - не один из этих роскошных лайнеров и не бедный рыбацкий баркас, а настоящее пиратское судно. Как ловко спрыгивают на берег его обитатели: загорелые, пропитанные солью и ромом, свободные от любой нужды и обязательств, кроме как перед своей покровительницей — госпожой Фортуной, гордые и уверенные в себе. 

И, вполне возможно, им мог бы понадобиться юнга. Он был бы высок и худ, но жилист и вынослив. И не расставался бы с отцовской фетровой шляпой. Сначала над ним, конечно, посмеялись, но он обязательно доказал бы свою храбрость и отвагу, став любимчиком всей без исключения команды. И, снискав уважение и славу, он бороздил бы морские просторы, побывав в разных концах света, изведав соли и пороха. И ничто бы его не держало на одном месте. Разве только сестра его, давно оплакавшая утерянного брата, получала в каждый свой день рождения по редкой черной жемчужине. И на пути у меня было бы много препятствий и потопленных кораблей, много золота и рома, уважение друзей и любовь женщин...

Вот тут мои мечты, как правило, давали сбой. Потому что, несмотря на разгул моей фантазии, несмотря на отсутствие у меня в неполные семнадцать какого-то мало-мальски значимого любовного опыта, я знал о себе главное. Любовь женщины не для меня. Я мнил себя лихим рубакой, жаждавшим умереть в бою, сложить свою голову за команду, за страну или за идею. Но я никогда не представлял себя любимым. Тем более влюбленным в женщину.

О, что делать с женщинами я благодаря Джейсу знал во всех, даже самых грязных, подробностях. Мой приемный брат, которому уже исполнилось двадцать, топил свою ненависть к этой стране в алкоголе, женщинах и за карточным столом.

Но исподволь, боясь признаться в этом самому себе, я уже понимал, что все, о чем рассказывал мне Джейс, я никогда не осуществлю. Я никогда не прикоснусь к женщине, не женюсь на ней, не буду стоять с ней у алтаря и ласкать ее тело в душной сайгонской ночи. 

Просто я выродок. Ненормальный. Я не смогу стать мужем, отцом. И пиратом я никогда не смог бы стать. 

Потому что я неправильный, как тот плюшевый медведь Макса, которого Джейс в приступе пьяной злости разорвал надвое, а Иззи потом сшила опять. Она шила в темноте, чтобы не разбудить Макса, при свете бледной круглой луны, ярко светящей в окно. И оттого, наверно, а может от слез, застилавших ее глаза, стежки вышли неровными, а сам медведь стал чуть кособок, одна лапа его была немного короче другой.

Я ощущал себя этим медведем. 

Лет в двенадцать или тринадцать, когда я понял все про себя, когда осознал, что я не такой, как все, что я неправильный, я стал ощущать это. Словно мое беспечное детство, в котором у меня всего и было забот, чтобы увернуться от подзатыльника пьяного брата, вдруг неожиданно разбилось, как зеркало в мамином трельяже. И теперь нет больше того, прежнего Алека Лайтвуда, а есть этот, новый, собранный из неровных кусочков стекла, уродливый и отталкивающий. Сломанный.

Вожделеющий мужчин.

Я как-то разом растерял свою детскую непоседливость, стал собраннее и серьезнее, увлекся книгами, покинув прежнюю компанию сверстников. Меня охватывал ледяной страх, стоило мне представить, что кто-то из них раскроет мой секрет. Я стал больше времени проводить дома, еще сильнее сблизившись с Иззи и с матерью. 

Иззи посещала пансион, но не оставалась там на ночь, неизменно возвращаясь домой в два после полудня. Я встречал ее на пристани, и мы вместе шли домой, бредя по раскаленной дороге, поднимая своими башмаками желтую сайгонскую пыль. Мы готовили с ней вдвоем, я доставал припрятанные на работе сдобные булки, иногда - тягучие восточные сладости, и мы обедали вместе с матерью и Максом. Поздно вечером Джейс возвращался с верфи, где работал докером. Всегда либо навеселе, либо вусмерть пьян. Мы с Иззи запирались в нашей комнате, слушая вопли матери и Джейса, укладывали Макса спать и, сдвинув кровати, лежали, сцепившись мизинцами, мечтая о том, как наша жизнь однажды изменится. 

Именно тогда, во время наших ночных откровений, я понял, как выросла моя сестра. Ей было только пятнадцать, но я видел, как пробуждается в ней чувственность, как она ощущает себя женщиной. Ее рассказы и мечты внушали мне опасение и трепет. 

Иззи, в отличие от меня нравилось быть красивой и привлекать взгляды. Несмотря на небольшой рост, еще худенькую, не до конца оформившуюся фигуру, было в ней нечто такое, что заставляло прохожих оглядываться ей вслед, а редких гостей-мужчин активно зазывать ее на чашку чая в свой дом, пока их жены упражнялись на теннисном корте. В своих поношенных шелковых платьях, перешитых из маминых, в своих туфлях с распродажи - с небольшим каблуком, обшитых потертой золотой парчой, и в папиной бежевой фетровой шляпе она выглядела так, что ни одна из этих бледных надменных женщин не могла бы составить ей конкуренцию. В Иззи ключом била жизнь. Ее обласканная солнцем кожа, ее нежные черты лица и девичья хрупкость являли разительный контраст этим холеным светским львицам, добровольно заперевшим себя в своих домах и жившим только ожиданием отпуска на пляжах Европы.

Я знал, что однажды, гораздо раньше меня, она перешагнет черту своей застенчивости и, скинув опостылевшую шелуху стыдливого девичества, окунется во взрослую жизнь. Жизнь, наполненную чувственной страстью и утонченным удовольствием. Я не знал, куда приведет ее этот путь, мог лишь надеяться, что на нем она не потеряет себя. 

Единственное, чего я не мог угадать, что паду рядом с ней. И день моего падения был ужасающе близок.

2  
В тот день гудок парома, как обычно, заставил меня встрепенуться и сбросить сонный флер своих грез, высматривая на старой дребезжащей посудине силуэт сестры. Она помахала мне рукой, блеснув ослепительной улыбкой. Я помахал в ответ, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда паром причалит к берегу. 

Мое внимание привлекла черная машина, стоявшая посреди площадки парома, окруженная со всех сторон галдящими крестьянами, собирающими в кучи свои пожитки и товары. Я смутно видел смуглое лицо водителя, настороженно глядевшего на толпу впереди, но пассажир на заднем сидении терялся в зыбком мареве раскаленного воздуха. 

Стоило парому причалить, как черный лимузин — невероятная роскошь для этих мест — медленно выехал на пристань и, повинуясь общему течению перегруженных товарами камбоджийских крестьян, медленно покатился по пристани. 

Иззи, подбежавшая ко мне, стояла рядом, как и я, провожая глазами сверкающий на солнце автомобиль. Я заметил, что ее щеки покраснели, а дыхание участилось, вырываясь хриплыми вздохами меж приоткрытых розовых губ. И я был уверен, что вовсе не быстрый шаг тому виной.

Присмотревшись, я успел заметить, что из-за шелковых занавесей, прикрывающих окна лимузина, за нами наблюдает молодой азиат. Довольно высокий для этой нации, даже сидя, он почти касался макушкой мягкой обивки крыши, с тонкой щеткой усов и пронзительным взглядом карих глаз. Он не сводил взора с моей сестры, равно как и Иззи не могла оторвать взгляда от него. Словно между ними протянулась нить, что держала их крепче корабельного каната.

Я сильнее сжал ладонь сестры в руке и потянул ее к дороге. Она вздрогнула, неохотно отвернувшись от мужчины в черном лимузине, и, обернувшись ко мне, кивнула, показывая, что готова идти со мной.

Мы мало разговаривали с ней вне дома, больше полагаясь на жесты и короткие фразы. Зато вечером, в обществе мамы и Макса, или лежа в темноте душной ночи, мы могли изливать друг другу мысли, делиться сомнениями и мечтами. Ночь словно стирала границы между нами, оставляя лишь два сердца, тянущихся друг к другу, находящих друг в друге поддержку и понимание.

Стоило нам отойти от галдящей толпы и выйти к дороге, как за нами послышался короткий отрывистый гудок клаксона и шорох шин. Мы с Иззи обернулись. Лимузин застыл перед нами пугающей черной громадой. Задняя дверь приоткрылась в полном молчании, но иного толкования нельзя было придумать. 

Иззи сделала шаг навстречу, ее рука выскользнула из моей, оставив ощущение пустоты и неполноценности. Она двигалась, словно сомнамбула, влекомая таинственным голосом, слышным лишь ей одной. Когда ее рука коснулась открытой двери, я запаниковал и одним огромным шагом настиг ее, вновь хватаясь за тонкие пальцы, в фальшивой уверенности, что смогу быть рядом с ней всегда. Увы, именно тогда я потерял ее, именно тогда она сделала шаг навстречу своей судьбе. Но я, глупый мальчишка, еще не мог понять этого. Поэтому, сжав хрупкие пальцы сестры в своей ладони, я забрался в прохладную тень салона вместе с ней.

Азиат, сверкнув в улыбке белыми зубами, протянул руку и закрыл за нами дверь.

Подозреваю, я выглядел испуганным, но сам себе я казался храбрым, защищающим свою сестру, пока, насупившись, сидел напротив элегантно одетого мужчины с тонкой английской сигаретой в руке. Иззи, напряженно выпрямившись, восседала рядом со мной, и мы оба составляли разительный контраст кричащей роскоши салона.

Я не помню, о чем болтали Иззи и этот щеголь, пока лимузин катил по неровной, утоптанной тысячами ног дороге. Помню его имя – Янг. И что он возвращался из Парижа, где проходил обучение. Помню, как слегка подрагивали его пальцы, держащие так и не прикуренную сигарету. Он был азиатом, а мы – белыми, и ему надо было преодолеть этот барьер, оттого его била нервная дрожь.

Иззи заливалась пунцовым румянцем, но не отрывала глаз от него. Он был красив: с тонкими чертами лица, умными глазами, белозубой улыбкой.

Когда он спросил о нас, Иззи выболтала ему все: и про нашего отца, умершего от лихорадки два года назад в Ханое, и про мать, бывшую директрису лицея. Разумно умолчала она только о Джейсе.

Он слушал, не сводя глаз с Иззи, и я как-то сразу осознал, что он целиком оказался в ее власти. Он что-то говорил о том, как неожиданно было видеть ее – белую девушку – среди цветного населения. Он все повторял “нет, вы представляете, белая девушка на пароме, это так необычно”, что я сразу понял, больше Иззи на этом пароме ездить не будет. В ее распоряжении теперь всегда будет лимузин.

Янг рассказывал о себе. Он был китайцем, его родители – родом из Фушуня. Вообще-то он жил в Шадеке, на берегу реки, в доме с террасами. 

Я знал этот дом, там еще перила пестрели яркой плиткой. Он был сыном одного из немногих китайских дельцов, что держали в своих руках все дома, всю недвижимость в колонии.

Он рассказал о смерти матери, о том, что остался единственным ребенком. О том, что отец еще крепок и держит бразды правления своей империей в руках. Поэтому непонятно, для чего он вызвал сына обратно. О том, как Янг скучает по вольной жизни в Париже, как ему не хватает парижанок, кутежей, вечеринок и ночных кабаре.

Иззи слушала его, кивая, будто понимая, о чем он говорит. Словно и сама, приехав сюда, вынуждена была отказаться от роскоши богемной жизни.

Высадив нас недалеко от дома, Янг распрощался с нами, но его нежный взгляд, обращенный к Иззи, я запомнил надолго. Он словно целовал каждый дюйм ее кожи. 

Витая в облаках своих грез, Иззи совсем не обращала внимания куда мы идем. Мне пришлось вести ее за руку, словно ей снова пять, а я вновь обремененный ответственностью почти семилетний мальчик.

3  
Когда отца назначили в командировку в Ханой, мать наотрез отказалась трогаться с места. И отец уехал один, чтобы угаснуть вдали от семьи за три дня. Помню, как мы провожали его, столпившись во дворе. Я держал Макса на руках, а Джейс обнимался с отцом, по-взрослому похлопывая его по плечам. Иззи стояла, нервно вытирая руки о подол домашнего платья, и ждала, когда отец подзовет ее, чтобы попрощаться. Единственная дочь, в которой он не чаял души, она была его копией. С такими же темными, словно омуты, глазами и такой же невыносимо яркой улыбкой. С его жаждой приключений, которая и привела всех нас в эту страну. Я никогда не был его любимцем, впрочем, как и Макс. Мы оба были слишком замкнутыми, слишком тихими и ответственными. “Себе на уме”, как он любил говорить. Но никто из нас не знал недостатка в отцовской любви. Его хватало на всех. 

Я не помню, кто тогда сделал снимок, наверно, няня Макса, старая До, которая присматривала за всеми нами. Но на карточке, которая до сих пор хранится у меня, мы стоим посреди огромного двора, тоскливо глядя вслед шагающему к автомобилю отцу.  
Мать отказалась последовать за ним, и мы так и остались в Пномпене, в великолепной резиденции на берегу Меконга, бывшем дворце камбоджийского короля, расположенном посреди огромного парка, растянувшегося на много гектаров.

В огромном дворце было слишком пусто для нас, и ночами мы с Иззи и Максом жались в одной комнате, ощущая в темноте успокаивающее присутствие друг друга. 

Стоило Максу заснуть, как я перебрался ближе к сестре и сжал ее руку под легким покрывалом. Она повернула голову и успокаивающе улыбнулась мне, сверкнув белыми зубами в темноте спальни. 

От Иззи исходила какая-то фаталистическая уверенность в том, что все идет так, как и должно быть. Она словно уже не принадлежала нам – матери и братьям, словно Янг - единственный, кто имел на нее право, кому она согласна была предоставить его. Словно ее уже отняли, отрезали от нас, и более ее судьба нас не должна была беспокоить. Я не понимал, на чем зиждется ее бесстрашие, но отчаянно завидовал ее уверенности.

Мне никогда не обрести и доли ее страстности, ее шального нахальства, ее языческого поклонения судьбе. Всего того, из чего росла ее непоколебимая уверенность в себе и своих поступках.

Я был Алеком, старшим братом, готовым выслушать, поддержать и сохранить секреты. Но я никогда не смогу, как она, лететь, словно птица с жемчужными крыльями, легко пересекая горы и реки. Лететь, в полной уверенности, что дорога перед тобой – единственно верная. Лететь, понимая, что твой путь предназначен тебе одной.

Я всегда буду похожим на хромоногого медведя Макса, с оглядкой, осторожно ступающего по земле, неся в себе осколки разбитых мечтаний, обломки разрушенных надежд. Неправильный, недостойный, порченный.

 

4  
Прошло уже больше месяца со дня нашей встречи с Янгом. Я знал, что Иззи пропускает дневные прогулки в пансионе, проводя время с ним. Я сам готов был обманывать мать, чтобы позволить Иззи насладиться своим новым приобретением – невыразимой чувственностью женщины. Этого нельзя было скрыть, это жило в ней: в томной неге ее раскованных движений, в подернутом влагой задумчивом взгляде, в том, как она поглаживала кожу пальцами, словно повторяя его метки, обводя следы его поцелуев. 

Я все чаще приносил Иззи ужин в нашу комнату. Я боялся, мать поймет, что случилось, какой позор навлекла ее дочь на наше семейство. Я был уверен, она разгадает все с первого взгляда, поэтому старался занять ее разговором, чтобы отвлечь ее пристальный взгляд от Иззи. 

Впрочем, после смерти отца мать потеряла интерес к жизни, все чаще отказываясь от встреч с бывшими подчиненными, которыми руководила в лицее, все больше времени проводя в плетенном кресле-качалке под навесом из разросшихся веток гарцинии. Только вечерние скандалы Джейса еще способны были вывести ее из этого одуряющего состояния.

Я не могу описать перемен, произошедших в сестре так скоро, так ярко. В ответ на мои вопросы она только молчала, загадочно улыбаясь, но за изгибом ее губ, за томной поволокой глаз я видел удовольствие, темной рекой плещущееся в ней. В нем не было ничего порочного, но ее бьющая через край чувственность не могла остаться незамеченной.

Вечером, встречая ее у дороги, как обычно, чтобы тихо провести в дом, я наткнулся на Джейса. От него за версту несло приторным запахом курильни, где он все чаще пропадал вечерами. Его глаза маслянисто блестели, когда он окинул взглядом Иззи, застывшую перед ним в своем потрепанном шелковом платье и старых туфельках. Я видел, что нашего приемного брата не миновала притягательная сила пробудившейся женственности Иззи. 

Я остановился, не понимая, как могу помочь сестре. Вся натура, все тело мое кричало: “Вперед!” Но разум твердил, что Джейс не отступится, напротив, сопротивляющаяся добыча станет желанней в десять раз.

Сестра застыла перед ним, как-то сразу растеряв свою приобретенную недавно уверенность и горделивую прямоту осанки, вновь став той самой прежней Иззи, смущенной девчонкой, которую он еще пару лет назад подначивал и катал на плечах. И, возможно, именно это спасло ее от ужасной участи. Огонь в глазах Джейса погас, и он, медленно развернувшись, побрел к дому, не заметив меня в тени густого платана.

Я схватил Иззи за руку, и мы, обежав сад, привычно влезли в окно нашей спальни. Я обнял сестру, чувствуя как колотится ее сердце, как она дрожит, едва слышно всхлипывая и прижимаясь к моей груди. Не разнимая объятий, мы повалились на кровать и вскоре уснули.

На следующий день мать сама встречала Иззи на пристани. Хорошо, что в этот день она попросила Янга не заезжать за ней.

Я метался по дому, словно встревоженный камышовый кот. Дурные предчувствия терзали меня. Я и завидовал сестре, и ненавидел ее, и жалел. 

Когда мать и Иззи вернулись, я успел лишь обменяться с сестрой тревожными взглядами, прежде чем они обе заперлись в комнате матери. Я старался отвлечься, играя с Максом, но все равно невольно прислушивался, готовый по первому зову мчаться на помощь.

Спустя час Иззи вышла, но, против обыкновения, не пришла в нашу комнату, а отправилась бродить по саду. Я готов был защищать сестру от любых нападок и наветов, но ей не требовалась моя помощь. Мать же, не удостоив меня вниманием, вышла из комнаты и, заняв свое излюбленное место в старом кресле, не вставала оттуда до самого прихода Джейса. 

Иззи никогда не передавала мне содержания того разговора, и я не мог понять странного настроения матери и отсутствующего взгляда сестры. Даже Джейс, повинуясь этой незримой власти, против обыкновения не скандалил и не спорил, молча убравшись к себе в комнату сразу после ужина.

 

5  
Я долго не решался описать вечер, от которого веду отсчет моего падения. Даже сейчас, спустя почти два десятка лет, я вижу его так ясно, словно все случилось лишь вчера.

Спустя три дня после разговора с матерью Иззи объявила, что мы идем в ресторан. Впервые мы с Джейсом были едины – удивление, наверно, отразилось на наших лицах крупными буквами.

Я питал надежду, что Иззи каким-то образом удалось обмануть мать или обелить себя перед ней. А Джейс, очевидно, пребывал в уверенности, что позорные встречи сестры и “цветной обезьяны” в прошлом. Мы оба оказались неправы: Янг передал, что для него будет честью видеть нас за ужином.

Это был выходной день, и Джейс даже пренебрег посещением салона ради ужина в ресторане. 

Мать и Иззи спешно доставали и наглаживали лучшие платья. До, мастерица на все руки, латала и переделывала их, успевая одновременно приводить в порядок наши с Джейсом костюмы. Но я не могу сказать, что эта суета была радостной. Над всеми сборами незримо витала подавляющая воля матери. Я думаю, ей тогда казалось, если все обставить правильно, создать видимость соблюдения приличий, то от этого связь Иззи и Янга будет выглядеть по-иному.

Вечером на пороге резиденции остановился черный лимузин. Водитель вышел и любезно помог матери и Иззи сесть в салон. Я устроился с ними, а Джейс – на переднем сидении. 

Весь день и всю дорогу до ресторана Джейс был молчалив и хмур. Он не цеплялся ко мне и Иззи, он, казалось, вообще не замечал нас, поглощенный собственными мыслями. Я боялся того, к чему могло привести это напряженное молчание. Но попытаться разговорить Джейса означало нарваться на ссору, а я не хотел портить вечер сестре.

Я не совсем понимал, почему мать решила так унизить Иззи, а в моих глазах ее попытки соблюсти приличия виделись именно унижением. Я знал, что Янг для Иззи лишь увлечение. Страстное, захватывающее, пугающее и притягивающее своей новизной и бурей чувств и эмоций. Но все-таки даже я понимал, что это не любовь. Не могла не понимать этого и мама. Да, думаю, и Джейс, каким бы толстокожим он ни казался.

Я хорошо понимал, что питает корни его ненависти. Когда-то, очень давно, когда мамина сестра с мужем погибли в пожаре, отец привел в дом Джейса. Он был растерян и одинок и изо всех сил старался сдерживать слезы. Я смутно помню тот день, слишком мал я был, но взгляд Джейса почему-то врезался мне в память. Упрямый, злой и растерянный. Я всегда видел это в нем. То, как он справлялся с болью, разрушая себя, словно мог выжечь ее лишь силой своей воли. Пока мы были детьми я не задумывался над этим: у меня был заботливый старший брат, который, если было настроение, учил лазить по деревьям в саду или таиться в кустах от До, зовущей меня на ужин. Который катал Иззи и Макса на плечах и тайком водил нас к реке. Часто, получая взбучку от отца или матери, он замыкался в себе и снова напоминал того Джейса, которого я увидел после пожара. Мы с Иззи не трогали его тогда. Он мог днями бродить по поместью, появляясь лишь к ужину, или на весь день сбегать с друзьями из лицея. Он будто отгораживался от нас, больше не числя своей семьей. Потом он снова приходил в себя, и мы снова лезли к нему, как мухи к меду. Мы были слишком малы, когда он пришел в наш дом, и от того, наверно, воспринимали такое поведение Джейса как данность. Мы всегда знали, что рано или поздно “наш” Джейс вернется.

Так было до тех пор, пока в деревне не появился новый викарий. Мистер Моргенштерн был очень набожным человеком, бредившим идеями неоколониализма. Он считал, что только вера способна превратить “черных и желтых” обезьян в “цивилизованных людей”. И если эту веру нужно нести огнем и мечом, то так тому и быть. Его проповеди были полны праведного гнева и обещания божественного суда для всех, кто не примет волю Господню над собой.

Кроме недовольства существующей политикой церкви, мистер Моргенштерн привнес в этот мир Клэри. Кларисса Моргенштерн была полной противоположностью своему отцу – задорная, немного застенчивая, она умела заразительно смеяться, отчего у нее на щеках возникали милые ямочки. Ее волосы отливали рыжиной. У Джейса не было ни единого шанса.

Он так долго ходил вокруг да около, что однажды, не выдержав, одиннадцатилетняя Иззи, не спросив родителей, позвала Клэри к нам в дом. Мать весьма снисходительно отнеслась к этой выходке, отправив нас гулять по саду. Иззи, таинственно прошептав своей новой подруге: “Я тебе сейчас что-то покажу, жди меня здесь”, - скрылась в доме, оставив меня на попечение Клариссы. Мы успели лишь отойти к кустам диких роз, когда из дома выбежала Иззи, сопровождаемая разъяренным Джейсом. В ее руках я увидел одну из любимых книг нашего брата и приготовился сбежать, как только он подойдет ближе.

Каково же было мое изумление, когда Джейс, заметив Клариссу, встал, как вкопанный, мгновенно заливаясь румянцем. Иззи, торжественно провозгласив: “Ну вот и оно, я же обещала”, - гордо удалилась вглубь парка, не забыв прихватить меня под руку. Я шел, оглядываясь, не в силах отвести взгляда от этого незнакомого мне Джейса и того нового, хрупкого и бесконечно прекрасного, что разворачивалось между ним и Клариссой.

Спустя три месяца мистер Моргенштерн, получив благословение папы на миссионерскую деятельность, отправился куда-то вглубь африканского континента, дабы нести истинную веру заблудшим детям божьим. Кларисса уехала с ним. 

Я помню споры за ужином, настойчивые попытки матери доказать, что Конго - не место для приличной белой девушки, и такие же яростные аргументы отца, которому мистер Моргенштерн успел внушить мысль об очищении огнем. Но все это мало интересовало меня, я боялся вновь потерять Джейса. Он был подавлен и молчалив, мало ел и почти не разговаривал с родителями. 

Однажды за ужином отец объявил о своем новом назначении. У французского правительства было много планов, предполагалось включить Пномпень в систему железных дорог французского Индокитая, соединив город с вьетнамскими и тайландскими поселениями. Нам пришлось последовать за ним.

Для нас с Иззи это было веселое приключение, относившее нас все дальше от монотонной и скучной жизни в поместье, от набивших оскомину уроков и бесконечных нотаций учителей. Чем это путешествие стало для Джейса, я вряд ли смог бы точно угадать. Оставалось надеяться, что, как и у многих, расстояние приглушит его тоску.

Я ошибся, расстояние убивало не тоску, а Джейса. А с тем, что еще оставалось от моего брата, успешно справлялись алкоголь и китайские шлюхи. И если при отце он еще старался держать себя в руках, то его смерть словно сняла все запреты, освободив лавину ненависти и саморазрушения. Мать как-то пыталась обуздать его, но все мы понимали, как мало осталось от прежнего ее влияния и власти.

Когда мы прибыли в ресторан, дурное предчувствие, преследовавшее меня весь вечер, не исчезло. Напротив, оно усилилось, и я, хмурясь, держался поближе к Джейсу, чтобы по мере возможностей не дать ему натворить дел.

Ресторан, расположенный в Шолоне, был необыкновенно украшен: многочисленные огни и китайские фонарики придавали ему сверкающий, праздничный вид. Его террасы выдавались немного вперед, и от этого казалось, будто он парит над Меконгом. 

Янг встретил нас внутри и, принужденно улыбаясь, проводил к столику, уставленному блестевшим в свете огней хрусталем. Рассаживаясь, мы не перекинулись ни словом, ни “добрый вечер”, ни “ приятно познакомиться”. Я кивнул, приветствуя Янга, он склонил голову в ответ. Ни мать, ни Джейс с первой же минуты предпочли не замечать его. 

Он смотрел, растерянно моргая, переводя взгляд на Иззи, словно она могла объяснить ему, в чем он провинился перед нами. Я не мог сказать, что это не его вина, что и мать, и Джейс не могут на него смотреть. Просто не могут. Он завязал беседу, говорил без умолку, рассказывая о жизни в Париже. Мать изредка вставляла замечания, Джейс молча объедался. 

Еда действительно была очень вкусной. Мы не ели такой много месяцев. После смерти отца существование нашей семьи поддерживала лишь пенсия матери да скудный заработок Джейса. Компенсация, выплаченная правительством Франции, кое-как поддерживала нас в первый год после его смерти, но и она вскоре иссякла. Мама не умела вести дела, вкладывать и приумножать средства, а нам с Джейсом просто негде было этому учиться.

Янг продолжал что-то говорить, разбавляя тишину за столом, но всем уже не было до него дела. Никто не обращал внимания, будто его и нет вовсе. Все его попытки тонули в гробовом молчании. Я знал, чем это вызвано: и мать, и Джейс считали, что этот богатый китаец у ног Иззи, что он послушен ей во всем. Что она встречается с ним только из-за денег. А как иначе? У них в голове не укладывалось, что между ними могут быть другие чувства. Ведь он китаец, не белый. Они терпимо относились к выходкам Иззи, сносили ее капризы, но никогда не смогли бы принять, что у нее могут быть чувства к этому человеку. 

Я хотел бы объяснить это все Янгу, попросить прощения за поведение моей семьи, но он и сам все понимал. Он замолк и попросил принести счет. Джейс откинулся на бархатный подголовник дивана, закуривая сигарету. Со стороны моей семьи не прозвучало ни одного слова благодарности, словно богатство Янга и его связь с Иззи делали его обязанным им. Я не хотел уподобляться Джейсу и тихо поблагодарил сидевшего рядом китайца. Мать, услышав мои слова, пронзила меня острым взглядом, и я смолк, не желая без нужды накалять и без того напряженную атмосферу. Но хуже всего было то, что Иззи под воздействием семьи вела себя так же, не замечая его. Я видел, что это делает Янга несчастным, но ничем не мог помочь.

Когда принесли счет, Янг отсчитал семьдесят пять пиастров, и по очередному взгляду матери я понял, что она готова истерически расхохотаться. Это был мой заработок за полгода.

Когда мы встали и собирались пройти к выходу, кто-то окликнул Янга по имени. Он обернулся и быстро заговорил на китайском. Я в это время подавал руку матери, встающей из-за стола, и только поэтому не смог сразу разглядеть обладателя этого глубокого голоса. Когда он подошел совсем близко, я поднял голову и встретился взглядом с насмешливыми карими глазами. Он был высок, с меня ростом, и совсем не походил на китайца. Янг представил его:

– Это Магнус Бейн. Он мой друг из Индонезии.

Мать и Джейс смерили Магнуса презрительными взглядами. Он усмехнулся и, схватив Иззи за руку, поднес ее к губам, пробормотав: “Шарман, шарман”. Я глядел на него, не отрывая глаз, а он, приблизившись вплотную, охватил мою ладонь и встряхнул ее несколько раз. Его кожа была настолько горячей, что мне показалось будто остался след от этого прикосновения. Я не смог тогда детально рассмотреть его, хотя он стоял почти вплотную ко мне. Только его глаза и мягкий смех, и обжигающее прикосновение руки. Я вдруг так ярко представил эту руку на своем теле, эту горячую ладонь, медленно скользящую по моей груди. Сердце гулко застучало, а шум в ушах заглушил его слова. Я машинально кивнул, облизнув пересохшие губы, и предпочел отойти дальше. Его взгляд скользнул по моему лицу, а затем он отвернулся и вновь заговорил с Янгом по-китайски.

После ресторана мы поехали развлекаться в клуб “Родник”. Впрочем, развлечением назвать это было трудно, мать и Джейс ни на йоту не изменили презрительного выражения лиц, Иззи вторила им молчанием, а Янг, кажется, устал от нас. 

Все это было где-то на окраине моего сознания, а сам я как будто плыл в плотном текучем мареве. Я не слышал музыки и шума вокруг. Все заглушил стук крови и эхом вторящий ему голос “Магнус”. Я не мог избавится от видения его глаз – одновременно насмешливых и теплых. Не мог перестать чувствовать обжигающее тепло его руки, слышать глубокий волнующий голос. Я хорошо понимал, что завтра с утра все это покажется мне смешным, но сейчас, когда воды моей спокойной безрадостной жизни вдруг всколыхнула волна, мне хотелось, если не отдаться стихии, то хотя бы пройти рядом с ней. Понять, как это – пить из чаши жизни большими глотками, чувствовать полно и не стыдиться этого. Мне почему-то казалось, что Магнус жил именно так. Не стыдясь себя и своих желаний.

Мы скоро распрощались с Янгом, и он поручил своему водителю доставить нас домой. Я видел, какими глазами он провожал молчаливую Иззи. Мне подумалось, что с ним она, наверняка, была другой. И вдруг так отчаянно захотелось узнать, каково это – быть столь близким с другим существом. Делиться с ним своим телом, своими чувствами и желаниями. Находить удовольствие в исполнении его прихотей.

Впервые кто-то заставил меня задуматься, настолько ли невозможна подобная близость? Запретна? Может. Но разве и влечение Иззи и Янга не было предосудительным? 

Полный сомнений, я не мог уснуть всю ночь, лишь перед рассветом провалившись в короткую дрему.

 

6  
Спустя пару дней Иззи попросила встретить ее у лицея. Я удивился, обычно она проводила время с Янгом. Мать даже выбила ей свободное посещение, понимая, что больше контролировать дочь не в силах. В те дни, когда Янг не мог приехать за ней, я встречал сестру у пристани, как раньше. Но сейчас мне предстояло переправиться через Меконг и забрать Иззи из пансиона в Виньлонге. В этот раз я успел сбегать к реке и смыть сажу и пот, переодевшись в чистое, прежде, чем паром пристал к берегу. 

Смотрев на грязные воды Меконга, я вспоминал последний разговор с матерью. В нашей семье вообще было не принято вести задушевные беседы. Мы никогда не говорили ни «добрый день», ни «добрый вечер». Мы вообще мало разговаривали. Это ни к чему. Мы были безмолвны, далеки друг от друга. Наша семья представлялась мне крепостью, окаменевшей в своей неприступности. Помню, как трудно мне было подобрать слова, чтоб не ранить мать своим любопытством. В ответ она так пристально посмотрела на меня, что, казалось, могла увидеть все мои грехи как на ладони. Я ссутулился, съежился, вновь становясь молчаливым и незаметным. Ответ матери – размеренный, четкий и какой-то уничижающе правдивый – подтвердил мои подозрения. Мы не сможем вернуться во Францию. Никогда. 

Джейс, наверняка, понял это еще раньше. Потеряв Клэри, он потерял самого себя, но невозможность возвращения на родину окончательно лишила его опоры.

Я приткнулся в тени соседних домов, ожидая, когда закончатся уроки Иззи. Опустошающая полуденная жара начисто вымела из головы все мысли, сомнения, надежды. Осталась лишь горькая уверенность, что так будет всегда: жара, мутные воды Меконга и толпы галдящих крестьян. Со временем мы, конечно, привыкнем к этому образу жизни, все более отчуждаясь от общества, в котором всегда находились. И уже через какое-то время нас будет не отличить от местных: вечно снующих, спорящих и переругивающихся визгливыми голосами. 

Занятый этими мыслями, я не сразу заметил черный лимузин, подкативший к воротам пансиона. Подумав, что планы у Иззи изменились, я решил подойти и уточнить у Янга, не произошло ли чего-нибудь, а заодно в приватной беседе принести извинения за отношение к нему моей семьи. Какой бы порочной и порицаемой ни была их с Иззи связь, я не одобрял унижающего поведения матери и Джейса.

Солнце слепило глаза, и, подойдя к машине, я, не раздумывая, потянул на себя дверь, забираясь в темную нишу салона. Привыкая к полумраку, я открыл было рот, чтобы поприветствовать Янга, как вдруг ноздрей моих коснулся знакомый аромат: дорогой парфюм и вишневый табак. Магнус. В испуге я уставился на него, безмолвно сидящего напротив и сверкающего белозубой улыбкой.

Сердце мое вновь бешено забилось, а из открытого рта не вылетело ни звука. Я был не способен говорить или мыслить, мог только смотреть на него широко распахнутыми глазами, судорожно сжимая руками бархат сидения.  
Он начал что-то говорить, но до меня доходили лишь отдельные звуки, грохот крови заглушал все. Из его объяснений я понял, что Янг попросил его встретить Иззи и отвезти в ресторан, где он позже сможет к ним присоединиться. 

Все благие мысли о Янге вылетели у меня из головы, стоило мне представить, как будет выглядеть Иззи, появляющаяся в обществе то с одним китайцем, то с другим. Я смирился с тем, что здесь, в Сайгоне, у нее нет будущего, но я не терял надежды когда-нибудь накопить денег достаточно, чтобы отправить ее обратно, во Францию. Однако порочная слава, которая и так шла за ней по пятам, могла лишить ее здесь всего.

Очевидно, увидев мое возмущение, Магнус поспешил успокоить меня, пообещав отвезти Иззи в квартиру Янга. Он улыбался, поглаживая меня по плечу, а я терял себя в его глазах, блестевших в полумраке салона. Его ладонь грела даже сквозь плотную ткань рубашки, и я чувствовал будто вновь стою на обжигающем сайгонском солнце. Когда его пальцы коснулись моей щеки, я неожиданно для самого себя потерся о них, прикрыв глаза. 

Стоило мне открыть их, как я встретился с шокированным взглядом сестры по ту сторону стекла. Ее темные волосы были затейливо уложены, а рот, густо накрашенный красной помадой, округлился. Я отпрянул, вжимаясь в бархатную обивку сидения. Иззи распахнула дверь, влезая в уютный полумрак, и села рядом со мной, кинув на Магнуса один из своих испепеляющих взглядов, от которого его улыбка увяла, словно цветок на раскаленном солнце.

Он несколько робко предложил Иззи отвезти ее пообедать, но сестра оказалась, резко оборвав его витиеватое предложение. Я замер, ошарашенный бесстыдством собственного поступка, оторванный от внешнего мира, запертый в собственном, корчащемся от стыда сознании. 

По дороге к дому Иззи возмущенно молчала, не сводя с лица Магнуса горящих огнем глаз. Впрочем, Магнус не обращал на нее внимания, он, как ни странно, смотрел только на меня. Я старательно отворачивался, глядя в окно, за которым плыли однообразные пейзажи Сайгона. Но каждый раз, стоило мне повернуть голову, я натыкался на встревоженный взгляд и напряженную улыбку Магнуса.

Я знал, что по приезду домой Иззи накинется на меня с расспросами и упреками. Что я мог сказать ей? Что ее брат настолько грязен и порочен, что вожделеет мужчин? Что бы ни утверждала мать, как бы ни кипятился Джейс, но не Иззи покрыла позором семью, а я. Я, томящийся по крепким объятиям мужских рук, по ласкам мужского тела. Я, желающий чувствовать мужчину в себе. 

Я видел, что Магнус был заинтересован во мне, и это сбивало с толку. Как он мог так открыто проявлять свое желание? Почему не стыдился своего влечения? Возможно ли, чтобы кто-то столь красивый и привлекательный был так же сломан, как я? И если это действительно так, если Магнус не стыдится своих желаний, то, может быть, и я когда-то смогу так же?  
Я не заметил, как мы почти подъехали к дому. Шофер остановился на краю парка, как делал это всегда. Оттуда до дома можно было дойти за десять минут, если идти напрямик, через заросли. И я представил, как все это время буду сгорать от стыда рядом с сестрой, потому что Иззи, конечно же, и рта не раскроет, пока мы не окажемся в нашей спальне за плотно закрытыми дверями. А потом она станет спрашивать меня, и я вынужден буду во всем ей признаться. Она, конечно, не станет меня презирать, но отшатнется с тем же выражением лица, что и возле лицея. А я снова буду чувствовать себя вымазанным в грязи. И ощущение это будет не от ласковых рук Магнуса, а от неприкрытого горького удивления на прекрасном лице моей сестры. И я больше никогда не увижу Магнуса, просто не осмелюсь никогда вновь подойти к нему. И не будет больше никогда в моей жизни ни ласковых глаз, ни тонкой, немного снисходительной улыбки, ни пряного запаха парфюма, смешанного с вишневым табаком. Я вряд ли когда-то ступлю на этот путь. Мои дни будут пусты и однообразны, и яркий, как комета, Магнус так и останется всего лишь далеким воспоминанием.

Поглощенный своими размышлениями, я не увидел, как Иззи вышла и ожидала меня, хмуря тонкие брови. Истолковав мои сомнения по-своему, Магнус протянул руку и захлопнул дверь перед ее носом. Затем уселся рядом и, стукнув по стеклу, отделявшему салон от водителя, приказал тому ехать.

В этот момент я вдруг понял, какой бесценный подарок делал мне Магнус. Я знал, что останусь с ним столько, сколько это будет возможно, научусь мириться с собой и своими желаниями. Я стану его любовником. Стану любовником это красивого чувственного мужчины. И сохраню эти воспоминания.

7  
Мы приехали в Шолон. Автомобиль остановился напротив бульвара, соединявшего китайские кварталы с центром Сайгона. Широкая, как в Америке, улица кишела рикшами, трамваями и машинами.

– Ты хочешь есть? – склонившись, прошептал тихо Магнус.

Я покачал головой. Завороженный его голосом, все еще в шоке от собственной смелости, я мог думать лишь о том, как мы останемся с ним наедине.

Дом в южной части города прятался среди разросшихся пальм. Квартира, довольно просторная, была обставлена “на скорую руку”, с присущим китайцам минимализмом. В комнате царил полумрак, но ни он, ни я не собирались поднимать жалюзи. 

– Я не сам выбирал мебель, – словно оправдываясь, проговорил Магнус.

Я вздрогнул от голоса, прозвучавшего за моей спиной. И тут же почувствовал успокаивающее прикосновение горячих рук. Он слегка потер мне плечи, чуть сжав их и тут же отпустил. 

Странно, но я не испытывал особого волнения, видимо еще не осознав до конца, что совершил. Во мне не было ненависти или отвращения, но и любви тоже. Я был пуст, словно сосуд, который ему предстояло заполнить. 

Одно я понимал точно, я находился именно там, где хотел быть. Мне было немного страшно, но ведь так и бывает со всеми. И с Иззи, наверняка, было тоже так. 

Я всматривался, вслушивался, впитывал в себя этот день: полумрак комнаты, шум машин за окном, пыль, танцующую в луче света, проникающем сквозь завесу жалюзи. Тихое чуть прерывистое дыхание Магнуса.

Я обернулся, встречая тонкую дрожащую улыбку. Он нервничал. Одно дело, наверно, водить к себе китайцев, и совсем другое – спать с белым парнем. Магнус молчал, пристально разглядывая меня. 

Мы стояли в полной тишине, не осмеливаясь сделать шаг навстречу друг другу. Словно ждали, кто из нас совершит его первым. Наконец он заговорил, тихо, еле слышно. О том, что я могу не волноваться, он никогда не сделает мне больно. О том, что я понравился ему еще тогда, в ресторане, что он не мог забыть меня и очень рад теперь, что я сел в его машину. И что мне не надо беспокоиться, о нас с ним никто не узнает, он все сделает для этого.

Я молчал и думал о том, что Магнус на самом деле и не знает, какая бездна порочности скрывается в моей голове. И если в этой квартире все и произойдет между нами, то я должен быть открыт этому.

Магнус умолк, и тогда я стал рассказывать ему. О том, как он красив, как притягивает его чувственность, как я не могу отвести взгляд от его губ, как хочется мне почувствовать их на своем теле. Я рассказывал об утонченности его ласк, о его руках, одно прикосновение которых лишает меня способности мыслить.

Он задрожал еще сильнее и в один шаг преодолел разделявшее нас расстояние. Его руки сомкнулись за моей спиной, я приник к нему, прижался, ощущая растущее под его брюками напряжение. Его жаждущие губы искали мои. Я приоткрыл рот, позволяя его губам и языку исследовать его. Вдруг он резко отстранился, отталкивая меня.

– Прости, прости, – прохрипел он, – я не могу.

Он попятился, выставив руки перед собой, но споткнулся о кресло и упал на его подлокотник. 

Я знал, что его останавливало, между нами лежала пропасть. Мой возраст и его цвет кожи, его деньги и моя семья.

Но тогда я не мог объяснить ему, что мне это намного нужнее, намного более важно, чем его страхи. Я не сказал ему ничего. Я подошел ближе и охватил его лицо руками. Так странно, его узкое лицо было таким маленьким в моей широкой ладони. Его глаза странно блестели, словно грозя пролиться слезами. Я наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо:

– Просто сделай со мной то же, что со всеми остальными.

Он резко поднял голову, заглядывая мне в глаза.

– Остальными?! – удивленно произнес он. – Ты бы хотел думать, что у меня много любовников?

– Да, – немного неуверенно ответил я.

Если у него уже были мужчины-любовники, это значило, что он знал, что с ними надо делать. Я не хотел отличаться ото всех, кого он приводил в эту квартиру. Я просто хотел получить то, что примирило бы меня с самим собой. То, что сделало бы меня таким же уверенным, как Иззи.

Он встал и принялся расстегивать мелкие пуговицы на моей рубашке. Я, словно околдованный, смотрел в его глаза. Теплая насмешка исчезла из них, и теперь они горели яростным огнем. Зрачки затопили радужку, превратив их в две бездонных ямы. Он чуть поспешно спустил рубашку с моих плеч, небрежно отбросив ее на кресло позади себя. Кажется, вид моего тела его завораживал. Я был худощав, но работа грузчиком в пекарне сделала мои мышцы чуть рельефнее. Он завороженно водил рукой, очерчивая контуры тела, и его смуглые пальцы смотрелись на моей коже словно мазки угля на холсте.

Он опустился на колени, ловко расстегнул ремень на моих брюках и, пробежав пальцами по ряду пуговиц, позволил штанинам упасть вниз. На мне оставалось только белье, и его руки подрагивали, когда он сжимал белый хлопок. Я отбросил ногой упавшее белье, а он провел своими пальцами по всей длине моего вставшего члена, вырвав у меня стон. Я думал, что если он прикоснется ко мне еще раз, то я точно кончу прямо на его тонкое прекрасное лицо.

Магнус, с неохотой оторвав взгляд от моего налившегося кровью члена, поднялся с колен. Он был в своем светлом костюме, в наглухо застегнутой дорогой сорочке и белом тонком жилете. А я стоял перед ним абсолютно обнаженный, и моя белая кожа немного светилась в золотистом отблеске заходящего солнца, проникавшем сквозь жалюзи на окнах. Эта картина навсегда осталась в моей памяти. Одетый Магнус и обнаженный Алек в полутьме квартиры, за окнами которой маячат фигуры торговцев, слышны их выкрики, и пахнет апельсинами и углем.

Я лег на кровать, не отрывая взгляда от Магнуса. В его глазах плескалась неуверенность, но не страх. Он не боялся меня, моей семьи и моего безумного брата. В его глазах я прочел страх за меня. За то, каким он меня сделает, каким я стану, благодаря ему. И только это останавливало его. Я неожиданно понял это очень четко и ясно, потому просто протянул к нему руки. 

Он в один шаг оказался возле меня, целуя, как безумный, покрывая влажными, сводящими с ума поцелуями мое лицо, шею и грудь. Я чувствовал, что каждое его прикосновение, каждая отметина горят огнем, мое тело плавилось в его руках, под его губами. 

Затем он снова посмотрел мне в глаза, и я, почувствовав его прежнюю неуверенность, опрокинул его на кровать, нависая сверху. Он смотрел на меня так, словно хотел присвоить себе, но боялся этого. Я прикоснулся губами к его щеке, и он закрыл глаза. Я поцеловал его нежные подрагивающие веки и спустился к так влекущим меня губам. Изогнутые, как лук, они сводили меня с ума, и я припал к ним неумелым, но страстным поцелуем. Его рот приоткрылся, и я скользнул туда языком, жадно вылизывая десны и небо, скользя по гладким зубам. Я чуть приподнялся и навис над ним, он привстал, все еще пытаясь дотянуться до моего рта губами. 

Я так хотел увидеть его обнаженным, сорвать этот строгий костюм и провести руками по его телу. Я стащил с него пиджак и жилет, не отрывая взгляда от его темных пульсирующих зрачков. Магнус сидел передо мной, облокотившись на спинку кровати, и я с непонятной робостью расстегивал мелкие пуговицы его сорочки, разводя полы в стороны.

Кожа. Его гладкая кожа притягивала мои руки словно магнит, развитые мышцы резко выделялись, их рельеф был совершенным. В нем не было ни капли изнеженности, свойственной многим богачам, это было тело мужчины. Не удержавшись, я лизнул эту похожую на карамель кожу. Магнус отозвался протяжным стоном.

Я не мог унять в себе исследовательский интерес. Если раньше я думал, что буду лишь принимать ласки, словно женщина на ложе, то теперь меня влекло тело Магнуса. То, как он реагировал на мои неопытные движения, откликался на каждое прикосновение, как его тело дрожало в моих руках. Это опьяняло.

Я приподнял пояс брюк, влекомый жадным интересом. Я не смотрел туда, но моя рука уверенно обхватила толстый горячий член, и стон Магнуса окончательно разбил цепи моего стеснения. Торопясь, я снимал с него брюки, жадно лаская губами каждый открывающийся кусочек его кожи. Я уже не понимал, где я и что делаю, меня вело настоятельное желание не отрывать губ от его тела. Я проходился языком по стволу его темного члена, прикусывал тазовые косточки, тянул губами волоски в паху. Я был бесстыден, но Магнус упивался этим. Его стоны эхом разносились по полупустой комнате.

Наконец, не выдержав, он поднял меня с колен и, обхватив за предплечья, опрокинул на кровать. Я не успевал за его торопливыми ласками. Его пальцы, язык и член раз за разом возносили меня к вершине блаженства. Короткая боль первого проникновения затерялась среди лавины удовольствия. Он входил в меня своим членом, брал меня, присваивал. Мне нравилось принадлежать ему. Я расцвечивал его простыни потеками спермы, выплескивая свое удовольствие криками и стонами.   
Когда наше безумие схлынуло и мы лежали вдвоем на кровати, он спросил меня, не жалею ли я о том, что произошло. Я не смог ничего ответить, ведь его “не жалею” было так далеко от моего “запомню на всю жизнь”.

Я до сих пор помню его лицо, не забыл его имя, вспоминаю белые стены и полотняную штору, отгораживающую нас от от уличного пекла, полукруглую, в виде арки дверь, ведущую в другую комнату и в маленький сад, где деревья пожухли от жары, в сад, окруженный голубой балюстрадой, как на вилле в Шадеке, с террасами в несколько ярусов, выходящими на Меконг.

Иззи не разговаривала со мной целую неделю. И все это время, каждый день, каждую минуту я либо был с Магнусом, либо вспоминал о нем.

Он никогда не забирал меня, после работы я садился на паром и переправлялся через Меконг, чтобы попасть в маленькую квартиру на южной окраине города. В своей рабочей одежде я почти терялся на фоне толпы. Люди спешили в разные стороны, двигались то медленнее, то быстрее, прокладывая себе путь. Если бы не моя белая кожа, я бы смог совсем затеряться среди них. Толпа шелудива, как бродячий пес, слепа, как старик-нищий, эта китайская толпа, в которой каждый держится так, будто он совсем один, без радости, но и без печали, безо всякого любопытства. Идут прохожие или стоят на месте, просто движутся в том направлении или в ином, эти люди никогда не остаются одни. Их одиночество – в толпе.

Я мог прийти раньше, а Магнус – появиться только вечером, если его задерживали дела. Мы могли обедать в большом многоярусном ресторане в Шолоне или пить чай, сидя прямо на полу за низким столиком в квартире. Но каждый наш вечер неизменно заканчивался занятиями любовью. Он брал меня на смятых простынях раз за разом, словно не мог насытиться моим телом. Он мыл меня после каждого акта любви. Я вставал ногами в медный таз, а он поливал меня водой из старой кружки, скользя ладонью по моим бедрам, заляпанным спермой – его и моей. Он смотрел на меня снизу вверх, и в его глазах благоговение мешалось со страстью.

Как ни странно, в нашей семье никто не заговаривал со мной о моих отлучках. Иззи, молчала, храня свою обиду и свои секреты. А мать… Я не знал, то ли она и вправду не замечала меня, то ли решила предоставить своей судьбе. Только однажды ночью, на исходе недели, в нашей тесной спальне, что мы по-прежнему делили на троих с Максом, Иззи тихо спросила меня:

– Зачем тебе это?

Я не знал, что ответить ей. Она все-таки была еще маленькая, моя сестренка. И я сказал ей то, что она могла принять:

– Он богатый и красивый.

Она несколько минут не сводила с меня взгляда, потом отвернулась и вскоре заснула. А я не мог сомкнуть глаз до рассвета. Я не знал, сколько правды было в моем ответе. Я думал о том, как многое изменилось в моей жизни и во мне самом.

8  
Мы встречались с Магнусом уже больше месяца, когда впервые наш разговор зашел о его семье. Я спросил, где он пропадал вчера до вечера, и он ответил, что был занят делами. Он всегда так отвечал, но мне хотелось знать о нем больше. Я начал расспрашивать о том, чем он занимается, как его отец построил свою империю и нажил первый капитал.

– Хочешь знать о моих деньгах? – хитро улыбаясь, спросил Магнус.

– Я же не женщина, чтоб спрашивать о твоем состоянии, – фыркнул я, подхватывая палочками нежное мясо лангустов. – Мне просто интересно.

Магнус усмехнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами.

– Если бы ты был женщиной, я бы все равно не смог жениться на тебе.

– Почему?

– Азиатская невеста должна быть девственницей. А я азиат.

Я пожал плечами.

– Хорошо, что я не люблю азиатов.

– Хорошо, что ты не женщина.

И я не смог не спросить его.

– Тебе ведь тоже придется жениться когда-то?

Я знал, что он единственный наследник огромного состояния. Его отец держал в руках всю торговлю в колонии. И я знал, что из всех индонезийских эмигрантов этот человек из виллы с разноцветными террасами – самый безжалостный и самый богатый, его владения – самые обширные и простираются далеко за пределы Шадека, до самого Шолона, китайской столицы французского Индокитая.

– Да. – Магнус поморщился и затушил сигарету, с силой воткнув ее в пепельницу. – Она, как и я, единственная наследница большого состояния, и это делается для слияния капиталов.

– Ты любишь ее? – тихо спросил я. 

– Что? Я даже ее не знаю. Мы виделись несколько раз. Дата нашей свадьбы была назначена много лет назад. Я же говорю…

– Магнус, а ты когда-нибудь делал это с женщиной? 

Я перестал ковыряться в тарелке, отложив палочки, и сосредоточенно посмотрел на него. Теперь я мог смотреть ему прямо в глаза.

– Да. – Он улыбнулся немного печально. – Когда был в Париже.

– Значит, ты можешь делать это и с мужчинами, и с женщинами? – уточнил я заинтересованно.

– Да, – снова обронил он, и в его глазах я увидел огонек разгорающейся страсти.

– Я не смогу, – в моем ответе была уверенность тысячи размышлений.

– Да, – снова сказал Магнус.

Желание делало его ответы короткими, а взгляд все более жарким. Я не мог больше есть, в мыслях я уже раздевал его, обнажая совершенное упругое тело, слизывая пот с его восхитительной кожи. 

Мы ужинали в Шолоне, недалеко от его квартиры. Магнус быстро отсчитал деньги, не сводя с меня горящего желанием взгляда, и положил их на блюдце рядом с пепельницей. Затем мы с ним вышли из ресторана, подталкивая друг друга на лестнице и смеясь, и торопливо заспешили домой.

В маленькой квартире мы вновь любили друг друга на измятых простынях. Я был напорист и немного груб с ним, и Магнус впервые позволил взять его. Я задыхался, скользя членом в тесной жаркой глубине его тела, с силой сжимая его круглые гладкие ягодицы, прикусывал плечи, оставляя на них свои алые метки. Магнус стонал, как безумный, подаваясь на мой член, двигаясь резко и быстро, словно наказывая себя за что-то. Я не старался смягчить нашего соития, и мы, как два зверя в схватке, дергались, сталкиваясь телами, сплетаясь конечностями, оставляя на телах друг друга синяки и укусы.

Постель после этого напоминала место сражения. И эта ночь заставила меня по-другому взглянуть на жизнь Магнуса. Раньше я считал, что деньги делали его существование легким и безоблачным. Теперь я стал понимать: деньги решали многие проблемы, но не могли решить всех.

9  
Три месяца мы безвылазно провели в Шолоне. И только с началом сезона дождей Магнус был вынужден вернуться в Шадек. Он обещал, что его не будет около недели, он должен помочь отцу разобраться с делами. 

Я за все это время появился дома несколько раз. Мать, уставшая и какая-то потухшая, уже не обращала внимания на мое присутствие. Когда я увидел ее по приезду домой, меня поразила ее бледность и безжизненность. Словно она, поняв, что уже не нужна детям, заранее прощалась, готовясь перейти черту. 

Найдя Иззи, я стал расспрашивать ее о том, что происходит в доме. Макс, искренне радующийся моему возвращению, подбежал ко мне, цепляясь за рукава и штанины, и потащил меня в спальню. Я так давно не был в доме, но именно вид нашей комнаты вызвал у меня острую тоску по прошлому: нашим забавам, играм, секретам. Я вспоминал, как мы с Иззи баюкали Макса, как позже она читала ему маленькие детские книжки, как я изображал брыкающуюся лошадь, а он – храброго “сэра рыцаря”. От этих воспоминаний у меня защемило сердце. Что же стало с нами теперь?

Я беспечно проводил дни, купаясь в тепле тела Магнуса. Иззи, растеряв свою девичью наивность, выглядела какой-то взрослой и уставшей. Лишь Макс заставлял нас вспоминать, что мы все еще часть семьи. Странной, уставшей друг от друга, но все-таки родной. Да, в этом доме было трудно дышать, здесь таились отчаяние и боль, но здесь я всегда вспоминал о том, кто я есть. Старший брат и сын. 

Я со стыдом понял, что совсем не знаю, как теперь Макс живет, кто с ним играет и укладывает спать, кто читает ему и укрывает одеялом ночью. Я дал себе слово, что, как только вернусь домой, то брошу все силы на то, чтобы обеспечить Максу достойное будущее. 

Я не был наивен и знал, на что иду, когда позволил Магнусу показать мне, какое удовольствие способно приносить мое тело. Знал, что эти отношения, чем бы они ни были для нас обоих, не имеют продолжения. Возможно, конец их уже близок, и тогда у меня останется лишь память о нем. Что ж, я был готов.

Вечером, на веранде, сидя на старых скрипучих качелях, я вспоминал отца и его грандиозные планы для нашей семьи. Мы никогда не жили в достатке, но и бедны, как сейчас, не были. Отец собирался вложить деньги в какие-то ценные бумаги, но не успел. Мать потратила все сбережения, неудачно профинансировав строительство плотины. Проклятые китайские бюрократы обманули ее, украв все деньги. Я думал о том, чем смогу заняться, как смогу заработать, потому что нужно будет обеспечивать уход матери, оплачивать школу Макса и накопить на билет для Иззи. Я так задумался, что не услышал, как ко мне подсел Джейс.

– Мне нужны деньги, – мрачно проговорил он, пыхтя дешевой сигаретой.

Я молчал, напряженно глядя на него.

– Достань их. Ты или Иззи. Мне все равно, кто из вас, китайских шлюх, принесет их мне. 

Я подавленно молчал. Не заметить белого парня в Шолоне практически невозможно, а слухи в городе всегда распространялись быстро. Значит, мать скоро узнает обо мне. Или знает уже и поэтому молчит. 

– Послушай, – Джейс вдруг приблизился ко мне и схватил за плечо, разворачивая лицом к себе. Я незаметно потянул воздух: от него не пахло алкоголем, и сладковатого душка опиума тоже не ощущалось. Джейс был серьезен и трезв. – Достань мне деньги, и я свалю отсюда навсегда. 

Он отвернулся, вновь затягиваясь сигаретой и выпуская в воздух дым. 

– Я не выдержу здесь, – тихо прошептал он. – Вдали от нее, от тех мест, где мы встречались. Может случится, она вернется… Ведь может такое быть?!

Он вопросительно взглянул на меня, и я кивнул, не находя в себе сил на другой ответ.

– Я буду ждать ее там.

Больше он ничего мне не сказал. 

Через неделю я снова был у Магнуса в квартире. За окном беспрерывно шумел тропический ливень, но я все равно держал ставни закрытыми. Я не знал, как обратиться к нему с просьбой, и это снедало меня. Что бы я ни говорил Иззи, чтобы ни думали все остальные, меня никогда не волновали деньги Магнуса. Его самого хватало с лихвой. 

Его теплой улыбки и бездонных глаз, его аристократичных манер и безудержной страсти. Того, с какой насмешкой он порой смотрел на меня, и того, каким задумчивым взглядом он следил за движениями своих пальцев на моей коже, когда ласкал меня после соитий. Магнус был как комета, с одной стороны – арктически-холодный аристократизм, приправленный извечной азиатской сдержанностью, а с другой – его шутки, его блеск, его тепло и его страсть. Он питал тайную страсть к яркой одежде, но, будучи сыном своего отца, всегда носил сдержанные костюмы, даже в жару облачаясь в застегнутую до горла сорочку и жилет. Дома же он, не смущаясь, щеголял в ярких халатах, расшитых павлинами и журавлями. Это в том случае, если давал себе труд одеться. Помню, он рассказывал, что однажды в Париже, когда они кутили с друзьями в Мулен Руж или в Рондо, он напился так сильно, что на спор переоделся в женское платье и выступал на сцене, поддерживаемый девушками из кордебалета.

Я не мог оставить это на Иззи. Она не должна была просить деньги у Янга. Только не моя сестра. Это уничтожит ее, их отношения, какими бы они ни были. Но Джейс не оставил мне выбора, как всегда. Я должен был сделать это сам.

Магнус зашел в дом, бросив ключи на столике, и плюхнулся в кресло. Я молча поднес ему бутылку этой ужасной рисовой водки и стакан. Мы еще не сказали друг другу ни слова, но мне уже было ясно: сегодняшний вечер будет отличаться от других.

Пока Магнус пил, я листал одну из его книг, во множестве раскиданных по всем поверхностям в доме. Большинство из них были посвящены финансовому планированию и ведению бизнеса, но попадались и неплохие романы французских писателей. Я жадно поглощал их, тоскуя по временам, когда я учился в школе и мог читать дни и ночи напролет.

– Он заявил, что я недостоин дела, которое он мне оставит. – Магнус сказал это не просто с неприязнью, а с ненавистью. Он с громким стуком поставил стакан на стол и запрокинул голову на подголовник кресла, разглядывая потолок.

Я молчал. В отличие от тех молодых богатых бездельников, что прожигают отцовские деньги, Магнус действительно пытался разобраться в управлении семейным бизнесом. Я знал это, поскольку был свидетелем того, как ночами он вдумчиво листал свои книги по экономике и делал выписки в толстую тетрадь. 

– Он сказал это в присутствии своих советников и деловых партнеров. Как будто я и впрямь недостоин быть его сыном. 

Я не мог посочувствовать, поскольку его в перспективе все равно ждало все богатство отцовской империи, а мне нужны были деньги. И срочно. Я хотел, чтобы Джейс перестал терзать себя и нас.

– Магнус, послушай, – осторожно начал я, – мне нужны деньги…

Он скривился, переведя на меня больной поплывший взгляд. Мне не хотелось, чтобы он так на меня смотрел. 

– Мне нужно купить билет во Францию.

Он размахнулся и со всей силы бросил стакан в противоположную стену. Мелкие осколки брызнули во все стороны. Один из них чиркнул меня по лицу, и я, вскрикнув, прижал к ссадине пальцы.

Магнус оглянулся на мой вскрик, но даже не подумал подойти. Я отдернул руку от щеки, на ней блестели потеки крови. Мне следовало промыть лицо, в тропическом климате раны заживали плохо. Когда я встал, чтобы налить воды и принести бинт, Магнус с пьяной силой схватил меня за руку.

– Ты тоже собираешься бросить меня? – негодующе воскликнул он.

Я не успел открыть рот в свое оправдание, как оказался лежащим на кровати, а Магнус уже расстегивал пуговицы на своих брюках. Я был настолько ошарашен всем происходившим, что не смог даже двигаться, просто лежал, оцепенев, на гладком покрывале и неверяще следил за движениями Магнуса. Он подтянул мое несопротивляющееся тело ближе к себе и рывком стянул с меня штаны. Я до последнего не верил, что он сделает это. Когда головка его члена прижалась к моему анусу, я пришел в себя и попытался воспротивиться вторжению, но Магнус надавил сильнее, и его член скользнул в меня. Слишком узкий после недельного отсутствия секса, я испытывал боль поначалу, но потом затих, приспособившись к привычному ритму. В голове было пусто, я не мог поверить, что Магнус делает это со мной.

Закончив, он застегнулся и, отсчитав пятьсот пиастров, бросил их на столик. 

Я лежал недвижимый в луже вытекшей из меня его спермы. А он, обойдя кровать, повалился на нее с другой стороны так, что его лицо оказалось напротив моего. Он протянул руку и медленно пропустил мои волосы сквозь пальцы. Я закрыл глаза, не желая видеть его, и почувствовал нежные, как лепестки цветов, прикосновения к векам. От этого слезы непроизвольно потекли из глаз. Он собирал их губами, лаская мое лицо, его пахнувшее алкоголем дыхание овевало мою кожу. Через минуту, или час, я не мог сказать точно, он встал и, осторожно раздев меня, подхватил на руки. Я чувствовал себя так неловко, пока он смывал потеки с моих бедер. Не позволяя мне шевелиться, он обтер меня полотенцем и отнес в постель. Затем разделся и, погасив свет, скользнул ко мне под одеяло. Я обнял его.

10  
Прошло полгода после отъезда Джейса, и наша жизнь успокоилась. Я стал больше бывать дома, отдавал матери все заработанные деньги. Она, кажется, стала чуть веселее и старалась чаще выезжать с Максом в Виньлонг. 

Магнус все больше погружался в управление империей отца. Он часто уезжал в отдаленные провинции, и мы порой не виделись неделю или две. Но он неизменно возвращался, и наши ночи снова горели пламенем страсти. Мне казалось, он не мог выпустить меня из рук. Он все время касался меня, не отпускал мою ладонь даже во время прогулки, хотя люди косились на нас. Магнус выглядел счастливым. Мне было радостно осознавать, что я мог этому способствовать. 

Прилежный работник и образцовый сын – роли, навязанные мне обществом. Но только в скудно обставленной квартире Магнуса я становился самим собой. Его любовником. Мы любили друг друга до изнеможения на белых простынях его кровати. Я смотрел на него, когда он ненадолго засыпал, утомленный. Его крепкое смуглое тело на белом, его красивые руки с длинными чувственными пальцами, его упругие ягодицы, которые я так любил сжимать руками, – все влекло меня, заставляя чувствовать каждый проведенный вместе день. Я подумал, что однажды моя память ослабеет, и я уже не буду так четко помнить, как он брал меня, как сжимал в своих объятиях, как засыпал у меня на груди. Я тихонько поднялся и, взяв одну из толстых тетрадей, в избытке рассыпанных у него на столе, и карандаш, стал записывать все, начиная с нашей первой встречи.

Однажды я застал Магнуса, читающим мои наброски. Он давно отучил меня смущаться и краснеть, но эти заметки были слишком личным, слишком глубоким. Я протянул руку, требуя возврата тетради, но опешил, когда Магнус оторвался от чтения и поднял на меня взгляд. Его глаза были полны слез. 

– Это не я, – хрипло пробормотал он. – Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть мной.

Он встал и налил в бокал вина. Мы больше никогда не заговаривали на эту тему, но я почувствовал, как изменилось его отношение ко мне. Он стал более внимателен и заботлив. Он давал мне деньги для матери, но я отказался их брать. Тогда он стал покупать книги и игрушки для Макса. Я не смог отказаться. Он много расспрашивал меня о семье, о нашей жизни во Франции, о моих планах и даже мечтах. Когда я сказал, что в школе мечтал стать писателем, он прижал мою голову к своей груди и прошептал: “Обязательно, Алек, обязательно”. 

Магнус был намного старше меня, месяц назад ему исполнилось тридцать два, и иногда я ощущал это особенно остро. Я не понимал его в такие моменты, но доверял его чутью.

Как обычно, в хорошие времена меня стало одолевать предчувствие скорой беды. Мне кажется, я уже тогда предвидел все, что случилось с нами позже. 

После очередной поездки к отцу Магнус вернулся полностью опустошенным.

– Он знает о нас, – вот и все, что он сказал мне.

Остаток вечера мы провели в молчании. Стоило нам лечь в постель, как Магнус прикоснулся к моему лбу, отведя отросшие волосы назад. Он прижался к нему в невинном целомудренном поцелуе. В этот вечер он любил меня нежно и исступленно. Я понял, что это было прощание.

Утром я узнал, что до отца дошли слухи о его связи с белым мужчиной, и он потребовал форсировать сроки свадьбы. Со следующей недели в доме отца Магнуса начиналась подготовка к брачной церемонии.

11  
Магнус купил билеты на одиннадцатое августа, за два дня до предстоящей церемонии. Я был ему бесконечно благодарен за то, что он позволил мне уехать до ее начала. Только то, что я буду в это время посреди океана, могло остановить меня от желания в последний раз взглянуть на него.

Я бродил по дому, в котором мы жили, в котором теперь по всем углам валялись разбросанные вещи. Мать не могла, да и не хотела брать их с собой. Эти вещи принадлежали Вьетнаму, стране, которая и так забрала у нас слишком много.

Иззи не возвращалась домой вовсе, проводя все дни с Янгом. Я знал, что он просил отца о милости позволить ему жениться на ней, но отец отказал. Я знал, что в конечном итоге Янг сделает так, как нужно, женится на той, которую ему укажут родители. Я знал, что он вряд ли забудет мою сестру, Иззи невозможно забыть. И мне становилось немного легче от этой мысли.

Наступил день отплытия, пароход дал три протяжных гудка, очень долгих, очень громких, они разнеслись по всему городу, и небо над портом почернело от дыма. Застучали моторы, и судно медленно поплыло вниз по реке. 

Я стоял, опираясь на поручни, но не видел и не слышал ничего: ни суеты порта, ни криков провожающих. Глаза мои застилали слезы. Я старался не показать этого перед матерью и сестрой, оставаясь бесстрастным, как это было принято в нашей семье. Я вглядывался вдаль, смахивая капли слез с лица, и наконец увидел его автомобиль. Он стоял на отшибе, в отдалении от стоянки машин сотрудников порта, черный, неподвижный. Я сразу узнал его. Я будто вновь стоял на палящем сайгонском солнце, а он смотрел на меня сквозь стекло. Я не различал силуэта на заднем сидении, но я знал, что он там и смотрит на меня. Автомобиль все уменьшался по мере движения парохода, но я не сводил с него глаз, пока он не исчез вдали.

Наше путешествие продолжалось больше двадцати дней, мы прошли Китайское море, Красное море, Индийский океан, Суэцкий канал. А я не мог не думать, как много прошло времени, прежде чем он смог быть с ней, с этой нареченной ему китаянкой, усыпанной золотом и нефритом? Как долго ему мерещился долговязый белый парень в его супружеской постели? Сколько дней он еще желал его, сколько дней к нему одному были устремлены его помыслы, его любовь, его безграничная чувственность? Когда настал тот день, в который он, как в бреду, увидел на месте своей жены возлюбленного? И он вошел в ее тело, это была ложь, но он сделал то, чего ждали от него обе семьи и духи его предков – зачал наследника.

Быть может его молоденькая супруга знала о белом любовнике, у нее наверняка были служанки из Шадека, которые рассказали ей все. Видела ли она, как ему тяжело? Пыталась ли утешить его, облегчить его боль? Или все было наоборот: она проплакала всю ночь и потом смирилась, а с течением времени пришла и любовь?

Я уже никогда не узнаю об этом.

Эпилог  
Мы прибыли во Францию в сентябре тридцать девятого года, в мае сорокового началась оккупация. Нашей семье повезло: незадолго до этого мать уехала навестить родственников в Бельгию, забрав с собой Иззи и Макса. Я убедил их остаться там. А сам с первых же дней вступил в Сопротивление. Я сильно изменился за это время, война вообще кардинально меняет людей. Когда каждый день видишь смерти тех, с кем вчера еще делил сигарету, это заставляет тебя по-другому смотреть на мир. 

Во мне почти ничего не осталось от того неуверенного в себе подростка, что мечтал увидеть разные страны и снискать пиратскую славу. Ничего не осталось от того испуганного парня, что сел в машину к красивому азиату.

У меня были любовники, только мужчины. Я тяжело сходился с ними, но легко отпускал. Может быть, потому что среди них больше не было никого, воспоминания о ком я хотел бы сохранить.

После войны я, неожиданно для самого себя, устроился журналистом в местную газету. Потом какое-то время жил в Париже, сотрудничая с Трибьюн. Но большой город не привлекал меня, и я перебрался в дом, доставшийся мне в наследство от давно умершей родственницы. В нем мне было спокойно, и там я стал писать. 

Сейчас, спустя почти двадцать лет, я выпустил несколько сборников военных рассказов, два романа, получивших положительные рецензии критиков, и собираю материал для третьего. 

Мама так и осталась жить у своих родственников, отказавшись возвращаться в те места, где была когда-то счастлива с отцом. Она умерла спустя два года после окончания войны. Тихо и спокойно скончалась на руках Макса. 

Макс живет в Бельгии. Он стал ветеринаром и собирается жениться на прекрасной девушке. Мы редко видимся с “сэром рыцарем”.

После войны я съездил в наш дом, тот, в котором мы жили раньше. Он был разрушен во время бомбежки, и я тяжело переживал это. Но зато я встретил там Джейса. О, вот кто изменился просто неузнаваемо! Он все-таки дождался свою Клэри, которая вернулась сразу после смерти отца. Бедняжке нелегко пришлось в Африке. Она вернулась с ребенком, которого прижила от одного из французских офицеров. И я видел, что подробности этой истории слишком болезненны для нее. Они жили в уцелевшем доме викария, и Джейс твердо намеревался повести ее под венец, как только Клэри поймет, что он любит ее, несмотря ни на что.

Мне трудно писать об Иззи, но, наверно, стоит сделать это. Моя сестра, Изабель София Лайтвуд, была убита немецкими оккупантами в Париже. Она, как и я, была членом ячейки Сопротивления и погибла, взорвав кинотеатр с находящимися в нем высшими чинами Вермахта. После окончания войны я отправил телеграмму Янгу в Сайгон. 

Год назад, когда я снял трубку зазвонившего телефона, то услышал смутно знакомый голос. Янг приехал с женой в Париж. Мы встретились в опере, и у меня было не так много времени. Он почти не изменился, только обзавелся усами и легкой сединой на висках. Жена его, миниатюрная пухлая китаянка, встревоженно глядела на меня, не понимая ни слова из нашего разговора. Однако краткого общения мне было достаточно: я видел в его глазах тоску смертельно раненного зверя. Пожимая мне руку на прощание, он вложил в нее какую-то карточку.

Я долго не решался прочесть то, что было там написано. Приехав домой, я вытащил бутылку вина и, налив полный бокал и выхлебав его в пару глотков, открыл маленький конверт. На карточке была только одна фраза на индонезийском: “Aku cinta kamu”.

Я рухнул на пол, как подкошенный, и завыл. 

Я знал о Магнусе совсем немного. Через год после моего отъезда у него родился сын, а еще через пару лет умер его отец. Вот и все. 

Сегодня, шестнадцатого октября тысяча девятьсот шестидесятого года, я решил сесть и записать свои воспоминания. 

Два дня назад я получил телеграмму с датой и временем прибытия океанского лайнера, идущего из Сайгона. 

Через час я еду встречать Магнуса.

Конец


End file.
